sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fremde Freunde
In Fremde Freunde treten Michiru Kaio und die Three Lights bei einem großen Konzertfestival auf. Nach einem gewonnen Kampf gegen einen Phage am Ende der Veranstaltung konfrontieren Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun die Sailor Starlights damit, dass sie keine Verbündete sein können. Zusammenfassung Ami, Rei, Minako, Bunny und Makoto stehen vor einer Reihe öffentlicher Bezahltelefone und versuchen telefonisch Karten für das Musikfestival zu bestellen, auf dem die Three Lights auftreten werden. Als Minako endlich durchkommt, muss sie enttäuscht zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass bereits sämtliche Karten vergriffen sind. Auch die anderen Mädchen bejammern diese Tatsache und bedauern, dass sie nicht dabei sein können. Da treten Haruka und Michiru vor die Mädchen. Michiru wedelt mit Konzertkarten und fragt die Mädchen mit einem Augenzwinkern, ob es das sei, was die fünf zu bekommen versuchten. In ihrem Stammcafé Fruits Parlor Crown nehmen die fünf Mädchen bewundernd die Freikarten unter die Lupe und fragen Michiru, woher sie diese hat. Bunny neckt Michiru damit, dass diese wohl ein heimlicher Fan der Three Lights sei. Haruka erklärt ihnen, dass es sich bei diesem Festival um Gemeinschaftskonzert zwischen den Three Lights und Michiru auf der Violine handle. Die Mädchen, denen diese Tatsache nicht geläufig war, zeigen sich beeindruckt von Michiru. In ihrem Thronsaal attackiert Sailor Galaxia ihre Dienerin Sailor Iron Mouse mit einem Energiestrahl als Strafe für ihr bisheriges Versagen. Galaxie teilt ihr mit, dass sie nur noch eine Gelegenheit bekäme, einen Sternenkristall zu finden, und dass sie kein Versagen mehr dulde. Während sie spricht, erscheinen zwei weitere Mitglieder der Sailor Anima Mates, Sailor Red Claw und Sailor Alumina Siren, die hämisch über ihre Kollegin lachen. Iron Mouse bürgt dafür, dass sie dieses Mal erfolgreich sein werde. Verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten für einen echten Sternenkristall wandert Iron Mouse als Nezu Chūko getarnt durch die Straßen Tokios. Da erblickt sie ein Plakat, das für das Konzert mit Michiru Kaio und den Three Lights wirbt, und sucht sich ausgerechnet den Ehrengast Albert pon Garajan, dem Chefdirigenten des New Tokyo Orchestras, als neues Ziel aus. Währenddessen sitzen Seiya, Taiki und Yaten Kou zusammen und reden über die Violinistin Michiru Kaio, mit der sie gemeinsam auftreten werden. Sie beschließen, dass es das beste sein wird, weiterhin eine Botschaft über ihre Musik an ihre Prinzessin zu vermitteln, auch wenn sie mit einer Fremden auf der Bühne stehen. Vor der gigantischen Konzertarena warten Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako ungeduldig auf Bunny, die sich bislang noch nicht hat blicken lassen. Was sie nicht ahnen, ist, dass Bunny in den falschen Bus eingestiegen ist und sich irgendwo im nirgendwo befindet. Bunny ist verzweifelt. Das Konzert ist mittlerweile im vollen Gange. Während die beiden Acts auf der Bühne stehen, fühlen Michiru und Seiya, das dem jeweils anderem eine merkwürdige Aura ausgehe. Erst nachdem das Konzert zu Ende gegangen ist, erscheint Bunny nach ihrer Irrfahrt endlich vor der Konzertarena, wo ihr Haruka bestätigt, dass die Show vorbei sei. Bunny bricht in Tränen aus. Um ihre Enttäuschung etwas abzumildern, schlägt Haruka ihr vor, dass sie backstage mitnehmen könne und dieses Angebot nimmt sie mit großem Vergnügen an. Seiya betritt Michirus Umkleidezimmer und die beiden gratulieren sich zu ihrem großartigen Auftritt auf der Bühne. Er gesteht ihr, dass er ein großer Fan von ihr sei und möchte sie etwas näher kennen lernen. Daraufhin bietet Michiru ihm an, dass er ihr beim Reißverschluss ihres Kleides helfen könne. In dem Moment betreten Haruka und Bunny den Raum. Haruka reagiert sofort misstrauisch Seiya gegenüber und als sich die beiden die Hände geben, wird es zu einem kleinen Kräftemessen mittels Armdrücken. Kurz darauf verlässt Seiya das Zimmer wieder und begrüßt charmant Bunny beim Vorbeigehen. Haruka scheltet Michiru dafür, dass sie jemandem wie Seiya Kou in ihre Umkleide gelassen hat. Michiru neckt Haruka, dass diese wohl eifersüchtig sei, allerdings möchte Haruka es nicht zugeben. Nachdem Bunny sich entschuldigen lässt, bittet Michiru ihre Partnerin, dass sie ihr doch beim Entkleiden helfen könne. Als Seiya den Gang entlang geht, denkt er über die seltsame Aura nach, die er vorhin bei Haruka und zuvor bei Michiru gespürt habe. Bunny hat ihn mittlerweile eingeholt und neckt Seiya, was er denn bitte in Michirus Umkleide zu suchen gehabt hat. Seiya antwortet errötet mit der Gegenfrage, woher Bunny die beiden überhaupt kenne. Bunny gibt zur Antwort, dass die beiden sehr gute Freundinnen von ihr seien. Als Seiya ihr immer näher kommt, bekommt Bunny nicht mit, dass hinter ihr die Treppe beginnt. Sie verliert das Gleichgewicht und schlägt mit ihrem Kopf auf den von Albert pon Garajan auf, was zur Folge hat, dass beide die Treppe herunterstürzen. Seiya hilft dem Dirigenten schnell auf und stellt ihn daraufhin Bunny vor. Im Gespräch gratuliert Herr Garajan Seiya zu seinem Auftritt und erwähnt die Emotionen, die er in seiner Musik gefühlt habe, so als wolle er einer besonderen Person eine Botschaft übermitteln. Nachdem sich Herr Garajan bei Bunny versichert hat, dass ihr nichts fehle, geht er nach draußen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Als Herr Garajan draußen auf die Bühne tritt, wird er bereits von Nezu erwartet. Als sie sich vorstellen möchte, stellt sie allerdings frustriert fest, dass sie ihre Visitenkarten vergessen hat, und verzichtet deswegen auf ihre übliche Vorstellung. Sie verwandelt sich in Sailor Iron Mouse und attackiert mit ihren Armreifen den Dirigenten, um zu sehen, ob er einen echten Sternenkristall in sich trage. Bunny hört den lauten Schrei des Dirigenten und verwandelt sich in Sailor Moon, um ihm zu helfen. Sailor Iron Mouse stellt resigniert fest, dass sie wieder einmal eine Niete gezogen hat und dass der Sternenkristall sein Licht verloren hat. Sailor Moon erscheint, allerdings hat Iron Mouse keine Lust ihren Bestrafungsspruch zu lauschen und verschwindet sofort in ihre Telefonkabine, die sich entmaterialisiert. Albert pon Garajan verwandelt sich daraufhin in den Phage Sailor Conductor und nimmt den Kampf gegen Sailor Moon auf. Er attackiert sie mit zugespitzten Taktstöcken und es gelingt ihm, Sailor Moon an der Wand zu fixieren. Bevor Sailor Conductor seine Gegnerin erledigen kann, erscheinen die Sailor Starlights und Sailor Star Fighter kann mit ihrer Attacke den Phage kurz außer Gefecht setzen. Sailor Star Maker und Sailor Star Healer befreien Sailor Moon von der Wand und diese kann daraufhin das Monster mit der Macht des Lichts wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln. Nach dem Kampf bedankt sich Sailor Moon herzlich bei den Sailor Starlights für die Hilfe und schlägt den dreien vor, dass sie doch zusammen arbeiten können. Die Sailor Starlights haben keine Einwände dagegen. Als Sailor Star Fighter vortritt, um Sailor Moon die Hand zu reichen, muss er einer Uranusattacke ausweichen. Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun erscheinen und fordern die Starlights auf, sich von Sailor Moon fernzuhalten. Die zwei Parteien bereiten sich für einen Angriff vor, allerdings stellt sich Sailor Moon dazwischen, da sie nicht erlaubt, dass ihre Freundinnen gegeneinander kämpfen. Die Sailor Starlights haben ihre Meinung mittlerweile geändert und halten eine Zusammenarbeit für unmöglich, woraufhin sie verschwinden. Sailor Moon ist traurig darüber und fragt Uranus und Neptun, warum sie nicht miteinander auskommen können. Sailor Neptun antwortet, dass es ihre Pflicht sei, Sailor Moon vor Eindringlingen aus einem anderem Sonnensystem zu schützen. Später in der Nacht findet Seiya Bunny auf der Bühne vor, wo sie traurig in den Himmel blickt. Er wundert sich, warum Bunny denn immer noch hier sei. Bunny fragt ihn, ob es möglich sei, mit jemandem befreundet zu sein, der von ganz weit weg komme. Seiya ist über diese Frage verwundert und antwortet, dass er doch auch von ganz weit weg komme, aber dennoch denke, dass er ihr Freund sei. Diese Antwort scheint Bunny etwas aufzumuntern. Besetzung Trivia * In dieser Episode sind Sailor Alumina Siren und Sailor Red Claw ganz zu sehen und nicht mehr nur als Schattenfiguren. * Die Telefonkarten der fünf Inner Senshi zu Beginn der Episode haben alle die primäre Farbe der jeweiligen Sailor-Kriegerinnen-Kostüme (Ami blau, Rei rot, Minako orange, Bunny rosa und Makoto grün). * Der Plot von einem gemeinsamen Konzert von Michiru und den Three Lights gibt es auch im 43. Kapitel des Sailor-Moon-Mangas und in den Musicals Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu and Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin. 180 en:The Brightness of the Calling Stars! Haruka and Company Into the Battle